Crazy Affections
by Kagome's Number 1 Fan
Summary: Inuyasha is being an ass again and Kagome runs off.  Naraku has watched this whole event  through  Kanna's  mirror and deceids to kidnap Kagome in order to lure Inuyasha to him. Will affection brew between this most unlikely couple? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Inuyasha is being an ass again and Kagome runs off. Naraku has watched this whole event through Kanna's mirror and deceids to kidnap Kagome in order to lure Inuyasha to him. Will affection brew between this most unlikely couple? Read and find out.**

**Crazy Affections Chapt.1 The fight!**

_'I can't believe that Baka! He said he loved me and then that bitch Kikyou has to get in the way!! I'll go find the jewl on my own!! Hmph!!'_

**Flashback:**

**"Kikyou I love you so much. I will always protect you!!" said Inuyasha as he kissed her passionatly, hugging her close.**

**"I love you too Koibito." they began to kiss again.**

**"KAGOME!!" he yelled as he smelt her tears.**

**"Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled putting Inuyasha in a deep crater and running off.**

**About an hour later Kagome wonders into a clearing. It was already night and she had no weapons. The wind began to pick up and she felt a strong demonic aura. **_'The only person I know who has this strong of demonic aura is..."_** Suddenly a male figure apeared and she new exactly who it was.**

**"Naroku!!!" she screamed.**

**"What? You're not glad to see me Kagome?" he said in a sarcastic manor.**

**"Goodbye!!" she yells as she takes off in the other direction. Suddenly before she knew it she was in Naraku's arms.**

**"LET ME GO!!!! LET ME GO!!!! LET ME GO YOU BIG JERK!!!!!!!" she screamed trying to fight her way out of his grip.**

**"How does Inuyasha put up with this bitch." he sighs**

**"Hey!!!!!!" she yells definatly.**

**"Goodnight." he smirks as he lets myasma out and she faints. He pics her up and disapears into the night.**

**Meanwhile**

**"That wench." he pouts sitting defiantly on the ground Kikyou beside him.**_ 'Now that rencarnation of mine is out of the picture Inuyasha is all mine." _**Kikyou thought happily.**

**"She took the Damn Jewl Shards!" he growled.**

**"Relax I can sence the jewl too." said softly. He took her hand in his.**

**Ok my sis had to get off the phone so I'll update next time we talk which should be soon. Please R&R!!**

**Koibito beloved**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:"Relax I can sence the jewl too." said softly. He took her hand in his.**

**Chapt. 2 Naraku's Captive**

**"What happened?" Kagome mummbled coming out of her sleep. She stood up and tried to walk, that's when she realized one of her feet was chained to a wall. **_'Huh? Where am I? Is that NARAKU!!' _**she thought looking in the corner. He stood up and walked up over to her. She stood looking defiant.**

**"Goodevening wench. Are you hungry?" he smirked at her.**

**"Hmph. I would never eat anything from you." she turned away as her stomach growled.**

**"Any second thought on that?" he laughed cruely.**

**"What do you have.." mubbled Kagome giving into her hunger.**

**"Well...we have some roasted Inuyasha." he smirked.**

**"What!" yelled Kagome horrorfied.**

**"Stupid wench. I was just kidding." he sighed. She stands up without thinking and slaps him across the face.**

**"Sorry.." she pleaded.**

**"Damn wench!!!" he pushes her into the wall and walks off. She rubbes her head.**

**"Hey..what about my food!!" she yells as he returns to the shadows. She sighs and curls up into a ball. Soon after she falls asleep. Naraku looks at her shaking body. **_'She is freezing. Hmm She can't die just yet.'_** he walks over and covers her up with his baboon pelt. He returns deep into the shadows.**

**Later**

**Kagome wakes up to the smell of soup. She sees a small bowl of steaming stew in front of her. She pulls her leg a bit only to find out she is no longer chained to the wall. She eats the soup quickly and realizes that Naraku is no longer in the room.**

**"Hmm. May as well see if there is a way out of this creepy castle." she began to walk through hallways when she saw a glowing light in a room to the left. She slowly creeps towards the room and looks inside. She sees white furr carpets and a bed with Royal Purple silk sheets. Naraku stands in a corner looking out a window. She gasps when she realizes he is only wearing his hakama, his bare chest finely sculpted showing.**

**"Kagome having fun spying on me?" he laughs cruelly. She turns bright red.**

**"Was not! I was looking for a way out of this creepy castle! You Baka!!!" she continuelly turns dark crimson.**

**"Me a Baka? You yourself must be one as well seeing you loved a man when you knew he didn'y love you. Ask me that's damn stupid." he turns towards her, his auburn eyes burning her skin, he began to walk to her laughing cruelly.**_** 'Oh crap! What is he doing!? Kami help me!!"**_** her brownish gold eyes**_** (Is that the color of her eyes?)**_** widened in fear as he was mere inches from her.**

**"Don't come any closer!" she realized she hadn't brought any weapons, she was paralized by her fear and unable to move. He steped up to her where their bodies were nearly touching.**_** 'Onigumo. You torcher me with your damn human heart. I can not rid myself of you as of now. Why is it you want this girl to live? Does she remind you of Kikyou? Damn you!'**_** Naraku was discusted with his former selfs heart.**

**"Sadly enough I can not kill you, you are lucky for Onigumo's human heart within my body, otherwise I would have killed you. You can not escape this castle do to barriors I have placed that even Kikyou couldn't break." his auburn eyes darkening with a mixture of fury and a somewhat compassion. She couldn't move still trying to absorb what he had said.**

**"Do you mean you love me?" her voice shaking of fear.**

**"Onigumo loves you. Not I. If you want to go to Inuyasha and kill yourself futher I'm not stopping. He is currently taking Kikyou as his mate." Kagome fell to her knees sobbing uncontrolablly.**

**"I..lo..ved..him..he bet..ray...me..with...th..at..dead...bi..tch." words came between her sobs. Naraku grabbed her and slightly tossed her on the bed.**

**"You are a fool." he said as he walked from the room leaving her in a river of her own self despairation.**

_**'How could he do this.'**_

_**It's over and I feel so alone.**_

_**'He purpposely hurt me. Knew it would make me leave.'**_

_**How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away?**_

_**'I thought he loved me. I was just his shard detector after all.'**_

_**And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay.**_

_**'I hate him. I despise him. How could he do this when he knew how I felt about him?'**_

_**It's over, never thought it would be.**_

_**'Doesn't he remeber the way his kissed me and embraced me when we defeated Princess Kagua? Or did it just me nothing?'**_

_**Why in the world would this happen to me?**_

**She cried herself to sleep forgetting that she lay in Naraku's bed. Naraku walked in and saw her limp figure on his bed. He smirked at her foolish actions.**

**"Foolish girl." he said.**

**Please R&R!!**


End file.
